1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method for the securing of closure films on pouring elements arranged on composite packages, in particular on beverage packages.
2. Discussion of the Present Technology
Composite packages, especially for beverages, are today frequently provided with what are referred to as pouring elements, in order to allow for such packages to be opened and closed again. In order to ensure that the packages can be reliably closed again after being opened for the first time, use is often made for this purpose of screw closure elements in particular. The problem arises with screw closure elements, however, as with the other pouring elements used, that in the closed state they do not exhibit a very high degree of gas tightness. The result of this is that it is possible that gases may pass from the outside through the closure element into the interior of the package, and so impair the preservation of the content of the package. Under certain circumstances this may mean that the long storage life times desired by the manufacturers can no longer be guaranteed. Likewise, loss of quality and/or aroma of the filled product may be incurred by migration from the inside to the outside.
It has therefore proved necessary for the pouring openings of the pouring elements beneath the cover element to have a closure film drawn over them and in this way for them to be closed so as to be gas-tight. To this end, it is possible for a film to be sealed over the opening for the pouring element on the inside of the package, which is perforated the first time the package is opened. As an alternative to this, it is also possible for the pouring opening of the pouring element to be provided itself with a closure film, which seals the pouring opening. In the case of a screw closure, the cover element is only screwed on after this closure film has been applied. A pouring element of this type is known, for example, from EP 0 505 388 B1.
In particular in cases in which it is intended that the packages are to be filled under aseptic conditions, it is desirable for the closure film not to be applied to the pouring opening after the filling, but to be secured beforehand in the area of the pouring element and for the pouring opening to be closed tight with the closure film immediately after sterilization and filling. The result of this is that the side turned towards the package contents in particular will be sterilized together with the closure film.
The problem arises in this situation, however, that it is necessary for the closure film to be reliably secured before filling to the pouring element in such a way that, on the one hand, subsequent sealing of the pouring opening is possible without any difficulties and, on the other, the securing of the closure film does not unnecessarily impede or delay the manufacturing process of the packages. In addition to this, it is necessary for the filling of the package to be possible with the closure film already secured.